Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system of communicating vehicle information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system disposed in a vehicle that provides vehicle information to a remote device or a third party to assist in the third party understanding the driver situation.
Background Information
Conventional technology exists that enables a third party to communicate with a driver. That is, conventional technology enables a vehicle driver to communicate with a remote third party over a mobile telephone system using a wireless communication system. Such a system enables the driver to communicate with the remote third party in a hands-free mode.
Additional conventional technology exists that enables a vehicle position to be determined and transmitted to a location. Such conventional technology can operate using a GPS or a RF signal that can be monitored by remote receivers.